


Hogwarts and others read Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone

by softballcatcher2



Series: Hogwarts and others read Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Malfoy, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cause I don't like them, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, F/M, Good Slytherins, M/M, Protective Hermione Granger, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Protective Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Read the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballcatcher2/pseuds/softballcatcher2
Summary: This is my first work. Umbridge gets 7 books late at night depicting the life and according to her lies of Harry Potter. She gathers the whole school and some others to read these books. What ever could happen? I'm bad at summaries reading the book would work better.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, but not yet - Relationship
Series: Hogwarts and others read Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137719
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. AN please please read this,  IT IS IMPORTANT!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not taking her work as my own it is all her.

Hi this is my first ever work so I’m kinda nervous about posting it. This work will be about the Harry Potter characters reading the books. Harry Potter is in no way mine; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling so kudos to her for making these amazing books and plot. The only thing that is mine is the dialogue that the characters have not part of the books. This will be a Harry/Charlie story. I don’t have anything against Ginny. I just like this pairing as well. I will be attempting to do the whole series but the updates will not be on a schedule but I will try to post as often as I can. I am not British so there won’t be many British words. English is my first language. I am American and live in America. I’m sorry for any spelling mistakes that I may make I am not perfect nor am I claiming to be. If this is like someone else’s plot and dialogue I am very sorry I have in no way tried to take your work nor have I read every story out there. I very much appreciate comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism but please no hate in the comments or I may stop writing. The first chapter will be posted in the next few days. I am really sorry about this long AN but hopefully getting this all out of the way now will limit it in the future. Again the Harry Potter series is in no way mine I am not taking it and claiming it mine. There will be a lot of out of book dialogue just because when I’m reading the series I can imagine what the characters are commenting and I want to get a lot of the humor and happiness but also sorrow (sorry to those who don’t like it but Harry’s home life is bad and it would be sorrowful) that I imagine. The first chapter will probably be a shorter one because it is more like an introduction than an actual chapter.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge finds the books and tells the school whats gonna happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only the plot is mine anything that is bolded is not mine it is J.K. Rowling's.

POV Umbridge

Dolores Umbridge was sitting in her office thinking about what to do about Potters lies. All of sudden there was a bright flash of light and when the light faded there were 7 books and a note in its place. 

_Professor Umbridge,_

_In these 7 books you will find the truth about what Harry Potter has done during his school years. If you try to read these without the whole school and whoever anyone else wants you won’t find anything in the books they will be blank. These books will save a lot of innocent lives, enjoy the books if you can._

_H.J.P. R.B.W. H.J.G._

Umbridge looked like her birthday and Christmas had come early. She gathered the books into a pile and put them on her desk to bring to breakfast tomorrow. She wrote a letter to the minister and the headmaster telling them to invite important people to the school for something tomorrow at breakfast. With that done she went to bed with a giddy smile on her face. 

~~Time skip ~~

POV Harry 

When we walked into the great hall for breakfast, we were surprised to see all the Weasleys, even Charlie and Percy there. As well as Lupin, Padfoot (in his dog form of course), Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Madame Bones, and the Minister.

We went to Lupin and Padfoot who were sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Weasleys.

“What’s happening? Why are you guys here”

“We were hoping you could tell us.” So even Lupin doesn’t know what’s happening.

“Hem hem” Professor Umbridge got up to talk. Hopefully she knows why we are here and why there are so many extra people. “You all are probably wondering why we have guests here today. Well last night I got a package of 7 books depicting Mr. Potter’s life. We will be reading through these books together.”

“Excuse me Dolores before we start,” Professor Dumbledore waves his wand and a bright light shoots out and goes out the window. It looked like it surrounded the school grounds and all. “There now we are in a time bubble. We have all the time in the world to read the books.”

“Wait shouldn’t we have Harry’s permission to read the books because they are about his life?” I love my friends, Hermione wants to get my permission but I don’t think I have a choice in the matter. 

“Unfortunately Mr Potter has no choice we will be reading the books,” Umbridge sweetly simpered with a fake smile on her face.

“I will read first Dolores.” Dumbledore told her while levitating the book to him. “ **Chapter 1 The Boy Who Lived…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions and edits if any of you are British you can give me edits if you want.


	3. Chapter 1 The Boy Who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this belongs to J.K. Rowling nothing but the unbolded dialogue belongs to me. 
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to get out I have had a lot of work to do and it is past midnight here so I am also really tired but I'm writing instead of going to bed. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Third person

**The Boy Who Lived**

“Hey look,” 

“It’s Harry!” Everyone laughed with the twins. They succeeded in making the mood lighter.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

“You're very welcome!” Again the twins broke the hard mood from breakfast.

“Who’re they?” Someone from the Hufflepuff table asked.

“They're my aunt and uncle.” Harry looked down at the table not wanting people to read about his home life

**They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense.**

“What do they mean nonsense?” Professor Flitwick muttered to Professor Sprout.

“I don’t know they will probably mention it though.” She muttered back.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

Most of the purebloods looked very confused. “What are drills?” Mr. Weasley finally asked the question that was on everybody's minds.

“Any questions you may have regarding muggle stuff come find me during one of the breaks and I will explain,” Charity Burbage, the muggle studies professor announced to the hall.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

Many of the girls in the room wrinkled their nose at the description of Vernon Dursley. 

“Charming man” Parvati whispered to Lavender as she giggled.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry snorted and everyone looked at him weirdly. “What is so funny?” Hannah at the Hufflepuff table questioned.

“Dudley is not a small boy. He is the size of a whale.”

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn’t think they could bear it if someone found out about the Potters.**

“What's wrong with the Potters they were amazing people” Minerva McGonagall yelled. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to curse someone into oblivion and padfoot wasn’t much better. He had his hackles raised and he was growling like he wanted to tear someone apart.

“James and Lily were amazing people; they should have been honored to be able to know them.” Remus growled out. 

“Calm down it's not like I wanted to know them.” Everyone looked at Harry with pity like they had just figured out that he didn’t like the Dursleys.

“Harry it's not ok they should want to know their family,” Tonks said, looking at Harry with pity.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley’s sister, but they hadn’t met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn’t have a sister**

“Who would pretend they didn’t have a sister?!” Hermione screamed in Harry's ear and bust his eardrum.

“The Dursleys would do that,” Harry said bored.

**Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish**

“Not a word” muttered the Ravenclaws and Hermione.

**As it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him.**

“They had never seen you?” Ginny whimpered softly.

**This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn’t want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

“A child like what exactly?” McGonagall said dangerously.

“They mean a magic child.” Harry, bored and angry they were reading about his life, replied.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

“That, that, why are they allowing him to keep screaming like that?” Madame Pomfrey said disgusted at the child's behavior.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

Most of the teachers looked down sadly realizing what day it was.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

All the females in the room wrinkled their noses in disgust about how the child was acting.

**“Little tyke,” chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four’s drive.**

**It was in the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

“Minnie!!” The twins shouted

“Messers Weasley” McGonagall yelled at the same time that Mrs. Weasley yelled “Fred, George.”

**There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn’t a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn’t read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

“One track mind” Charlie muttered to Bill. Bill snorted and their father looked at them like they were crazy.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn’t help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

“What's wrong with cloaks.” A person from slytherin said indignantly.

“Muggles don’t wear them anymore and haven't worn them for a long time.” Katie explained patiently.

**Mr. Dursley couldn’t bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel d his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren’t young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak!**

“Really in broad daylight, it's a wonder we weren’t discovered.” Umbridge and Percy muttered at the same time, creepy.

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something . . . yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn’t, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn’t see the owls swooping past in broad daylight though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never even seen an owl even at nighttime.**

“Why nighttime?” A pureblood Ravenclaw wondered.

“In the muggle world owls only come out at night but even then it's rare to see one.” Harry explained.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

“He sounds pleasant to work for,” Angelina said. Harry snorted.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he’d stretch his legs and walk**

“Wait he’s walking somewhere?!” Harry panicked. Dumbledore just smirked at him and kept reading

**Across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

“Oh the world's right again,” Harry calmed down. The whole hall just laughed at his antics.

**He’d forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker’s. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn’t know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn’t see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

“What, what were they saying?” Was heard throughout the hall as people whispered with their neighbors trying to figure out what they were saying.

**“The Potters, that’s right, that’s what I heard - ”**

**“ - yes their son, Harry - ”**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

“Shame he didn’t really,” Harry, Ron, and the Twins muttered under their breath.

Unfortunately for them Bill and Charlie who were sitting near them heard them and just stared at them worriedly.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking . . . no, he was being stupid.**

“When is he not,” Harry muttered to Fred. George who had heard him mutter snorted. 

**Potter wasn’t such an unusual name.**

‘It is in the wizarding world’ Remus thought.

**He was sure there were lots of people called potters who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure his nephew was called Harry. He’s never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

“Yeah we can see it now, Harvey Potter the Boy Who Lived.” “Or Harold Potter the Boy Who Lived.” The twins along with almost everyone else in the hall laughed.

“They didn’t know your name,” Hermione said in a small voice. “But they do now right?”

“Sure,” Harry replied unsure himself.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of he sister. He didn’t blame her -- if he’d had a sister like that . . .**

“A sister like what?” McGonagall hissed out sounding remarkably like an angry cat.

“A witch,” Harry said sadly.

**But all the same, those people in cloaks. . .**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o’clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**“Sorry,” he grunted,**

Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “He actually apologized?”

“Yes, my boy that is what the book says.” Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

**As the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn’t seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, “don’t be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!”**

Fudge and Umbridge looked triumphant. “Exactly he’s dead and he’s not coming back!” Fudge exclaimed to everyone. The people who believed Harry just rolled their eyes at him and Madame Bones told him to sit down and be quiet or she will stick him to the chair and silence him with magic.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

“Any doubt that I once had about whether this person was magic or not is no longer there.” Harry announced loudly to the hall.

“Why is that?” Charlie questioned confused.

“Uncle Vernon is not small in fact he is the size of a walrus.”

“Ah alright.”

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things,**

Harry looked very surprised at that. “Wait he thought he was imagining things, but he doesn’t approve of imagination.” Everyone looked at him surprised, all wondering the same thing. ‘Who doesn’t approve of imagination?’

**Which he had never hoped before, because he didn’t approve of imagination.**

‘Wow he admitted it’ Harry thought at the same time Charlie thought ‘I’m wanna introduce him to my dragons’

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw -- and it didn’t improve his mood -- was the tabby cat he’d spotted that morning.**

Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall surprised, “you really did sit there all day.”

“Did you doubt me,” she sniffed.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**“Shoo!” said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

“Not going to work,” Fred and George sing-songed together.

**The cat didn’t move. it just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior?**

“No but it is normal Minnie behavior,” Remus smirked.

“Mr. Lupin, I told you not to call me that,” Minerva hissed eyes, turning to slits. Remus just shrugged.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door’s problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word (“Won’t!”).**

“That isn’t something to be proud of,” Mrs. Weasley sniffed hotly.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**“And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation’s owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.” The newscaster allowed himself a grin. “Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?”**

‘He knows something about everything,” All the teachers thought.

“Tonks wasn’t your father a muggle newscaster?” Kingsley curiously questioned.

“Oh yeah he is. Wait, you think that's him.”

“Yeah.” 

“If we keep reading we could probably find out for sure,” Dumbledore cut in not unkindly but wanting to get this chapter over. 

**“Well, Ted,” said the weatherman,**

“It is my dad,” Tonks yelled out and everyone else chuckled

**“I don’t know about that, but it’s not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they’ve had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early -- it’s not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.”**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair.**

‘Too bad he’s not still frozen in his armchair, make my life much easier.’ Harry thought bitterly.

**Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the potters. . .**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good.**

“What, the tea was no good. That’s just being ungrateful your wife worked hard to make those teas,” Charlie joked. Mrs. Weasley tried to hide but you could see her lips twitching.

**He’d have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

“What is he scared of his wife,” Malfoy sneered.

**“Er -- Petunia, dear -- you haven’t heard from your sister lately, have you?”**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn’t have a sister.**

Ginny looked down sadly and whispered, “that’s so sad.”

**“No,” she said sharply. “Why?”**

**“Funny stuff on the news,” Mr. Dursley mumbled. “Owls. . . shooting stars. . . and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today. . .”**

**“So?” snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**“Well, I just thought. . . maybe. . . it was something to do with. . . you know. . . her crowd.”**

“Her crowd. . . her crowd, what does that even mean?” Remus growled eyes turning gold.

“She means wizards,” Harry said, not looking up from where he had his head in his arms.

Charlie looked at him worriedly. ‘I barely know him yet I think of him as more than a brother,’ Charlie thought, not understanding why he felt like this. (an: it’s true love. I love this pairing and it shall be true love cause I deem it true love.)

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he’d heard the name “Potter.” He decided he didn’t dare.**

“Coward,” all the Gryffindors muttered.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, “Their son -- he’d be about Dudley’s age no wouldn’t he?”**

**“I suppose so,” said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**“What’s his name again? Howard, isn’t it?”**

**“Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.”**

“It’s not common in the wizarding world,” Flitwick glared at the book like he wanted it to burst into flame.

**“Oh, yes,” said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. “Yes, I quite agree.”**

**He didn’t say another word on the subject as they went to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did. . . if it got out that they were related to a pair of -- well, he didn’t think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was the even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. . . He couldn’t see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on -- he yawned and turned over -- it couldn’t affect them. . .**

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.**

“What are you waiting for, Professor?” Someone from the Ravenclaw table asked.

“You will see, Ms. Patil.”

**It didn’t so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you’d have thought he’d just popped out of the ground. The cat’s tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles and his nose very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man’s name was Albus Dumbledore.**

“Has your nose ever been broken, sir?” Dennis asked with a curious light in his eyes.

“Why, yes it has Mr. Creevy.”

**Albus Dumbledore didn’t seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcomed.**

Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face. “Oh I knew, I just didn’t care,” he mused softly.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, “I should have known.”**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again -- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

“I believe it is called a deluminator,” Dumbledore mused thoughtfully.

“Where did you,”

“Get it Professor?” The twins asked in their weird twin speech.

“I made it,” he said in his thoughtful, grandfatherly way.

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.**

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn’t be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn’t look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**“Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.”**

“Ha, told you guys,” Fred yelled out triumphant apparently.

“No one disagreed with you,” Mrs. Weasley snapped.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

“She can look distinctly ruffled?” Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione.

**“How did you know it was me?” she asked.**

**“My dear Professor, I’ve never seen a cat sit so stiffly.”**

**“You’d be stiff if you’d been sitting on a brick wall all day,” said Professor McGonagall.**

**“All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.”**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**“Oh yes, everyone’s celebrating, all right,” she said impatiently. “You’d think they’d be a bit more careful but no -- even the muggles have noticed something’s going on. It was on their news.” She jerked her head back at the Dursleys’ dark living-room window. “I heard it. Flocks of owls. . . shooting stars. . . Well, they’re not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I’ll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.”**

“It's a wonder we weren’t discovered that day,” Umbridge muttered darkly. People just rolled their eyes at her.

**“You can’t blame them,” said Dumbledore gently. “We’ve had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.”**

“The war went on for that long professor?” Luna asked dreamily.

“Indeed it did, indeed it did.” Dumbledore said sadly.

**“I know that,” said Professor McGonagall irritably. “But that’s no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors.”**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though he was going to tell her something, but he didn’t so she went on. “A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?”**

“Oh,” Hermione said softly, realizing what day this was. She along with Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and most of the hall looked at Harry with pity in their eyes. 

‘Oh my god this is the night that his parents died.’ Charlie wanted to go over to him and just cuddle him to make him feel better.

**“It certainly seems so,” said Dumbledore. “We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?”**

“What's a lemon drop?” (an: I don’t even really know what a lemon drop is never seen or had one.) Arthur asked.

**“A what?”**

Fred and george gasped “Dad thinks,”

“Like McGonagall.” Their father and McGonagall just rolled their eyes at them and Dumbledore just continued reading.

**“A lemon drop. They’re a kind of Muggle sweet I’m rather fond of.”**

**“No, thank you,” said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn’t think this was the moment for lemon drops. “As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone--”**

**“My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his proper name: Voldemort.”**

Most of the hall shuddered as one at the name. Dumbledore, Harry, and Remus rolled their eyes.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. “It all gets so confusing if we keep saying ‘You-Know-Who.’ I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort’s name.”**

“That's because you're the only person he ever feared,” most of the hall muttered to their neighbors.

Dumbledore seemed to have heard them though because he said to the hall, “Nonsense, I am not the only one he fears, he sadly also fears Harry.”

**“I know you haven’t,” said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. “But you’re different. Everyone knows you’re the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of.”**

**“You flatter me,” said Dumbledore calmly. “Voldemort had powers I will never have.”**

“Only because you're too noble to use them,” Luna said airily.

Dumbledore just chuckled and read the next line.

**"Only because you're too -- well -- noble to use them. "**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs. "**

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore both blushed heavily at that while most of the students snickered

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats wanting to know what happened that night.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're** **_saying_ ** **," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are -- are -- that they're --** **_dead_ ** **. "**

Everyone who hadn’t figured out what night this was, sucked in a breath and looked at Harry sadly. Harry pointedly ignored their stares in favor of burying his face into Remus’ chest who had brought him in for a hug when he realized what they would be talking about. Padfoot let out a howl that sounded like a wounded animal and laid his head in Harry’s lap.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James. . . I can't believe it. . . I didn't want to believe it. . . Oh, Albus. . . "**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know. . . I know. . . " he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke -- and that's why he's gone. "**

A similar thought was going through everyone's heads ‘how did he stop him?’

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's -- it's true ?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done. . . all the people he's killed. . . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding. . . of all the things to stop him. . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know. "**

‘But he knows’ Harry thought bitterly.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

Remus laughed. “He never could keep a secret but that's what we love about him.” Hermione, Ron, and Harry nodded along with it.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me** **_why_ ** **you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now. "**

“Not really, he had me,” Remus said glaring at the Headmaster.

**"You don't mean - you** **_can't_ ** **mean the people who live** **_here_ ** **?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son -- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

‘It is not. It might protect me from what's outside but what about what's inside the house’ Harry thought bitterly

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter. "**

“A letter you think you’re going to explain this all in a letter?!” Mrs. Weasley screeched (an: hehe I feel like she would be the one to get the most angry other than Remus about Harry so I have her screech like a banshee) at Dumbledore.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous -- a legend -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future --**

“There’s not actually a Harry Potter day right?” Harry panicked. 

Remus laughed and replied with ‘no’ and pulled Harry (his cub) back to him.

**there will be books written about Harry -- every child in our world will know his name!"**

“Sadly” Harry grumbled.

**"Exactly. " said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes -- yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him. "**

**"You think it -- wise -- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

“I would trust Hagrid with my life,” Harry said defensively.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and most of the Gryffindors, past and present, nodded along, agreeing with that.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to -- what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky -- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

Padfoot perked up and let out a happy bark.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild -- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

Most of the females cooed at the thought of baby harry (an: tbh that sounds very cute. I love babies). Harry blushed and hid more in his arms, he had gotten out of Remus’ arms and now his head was in his arms on the table.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir. "**

Padfoot barked and yipped happily, glad that he could’ve helped Harry in some way. 

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol. "**

Again all the females cooed at baby Harry and teenage Harry just blushed again.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

At this everyone looked at Harry trying to see the scar.

**"Is that where -- ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever. "**

“Sadly,” Harry mumbled but Remus with his werewolf hearing, heard him and just smiled down at him.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well -- give him here, Hagrid -- we'd better get this over with. "**

“Do you really have one of the London Underground, Professor?” Someone from the Hufflepuff table asked.

“I do indeed,” Dumbledore smiled. (an: I don’t actually know but for the sake of this he will)

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I -- could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

Padfoot growled offended. The trio and the order just laughed at him.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

“Pity,” Ginny hissed looking downright murderous.

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it -- Lily an' James dead -- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles--"**

“Hagrid I don’t think any of us can believe it, or want to.” Charlie said reassuringly.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

The people in the hall who had seen Dumbledore like that all shuddered. It was not a pretty sight when the twinkle in his eyes went out.

“You didn’t just leave him on that doorstep?” Mrs. Weasley said calmly but with a murderous look in her eyes saying she was anything but calm. All her kids who had seen her like this before all scooted away from her because they knew things might be getting ugly.

“There were a bunch of protective spells and enchantments around him.” Dumbledore replied pale.

“I don’t care, he could’ve been killed, kidnapped, or even frozen to death before the muggles got to them,” Mrs. Weasley's voice was starting to get louder and louder, telling that she was gonna blow her fuse soon.

“Come now, Molly dear, let's sit down and let the headmaster finish reading the chapter.” Mr. Weasley tried to calm Mrs. Weasley down. Dumbledore kept reading before the Weasley matriarch could get too far into her rant.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations. "**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall -- Professor Dumbledore, sir. "**

“Did Sirius ever get the bike back?” Harry quietly whispered to Remus.

“I’m not sure, that's a question to ask him next time you see him,” Remus whispered back just as quietly.

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the**

**motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

All the females cooed.

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

‘Yeah I’m gonna need it.’

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on,**

“Awww,” Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

**not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream**

Remus winced just thinking about how bad that must be to wake up too.

**as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley. . . He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter -- the boy who lived!"**

“That's the end of the chapter,” Dumbledore announced, “Who would like to read next?”

“I will,” Professor McGonagall said pleasantly but with a fire in her eyes that told people that she wanted to figure out how the Dursleys treated Harry.

Dumbledore handed the book over to her and she opened it to the next chapter, **“Chapter 2 The Vanishing glass”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos are appreciated it tells me if people are actually enjoying it.


End file.
